Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art
Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts. Hier müsst ihr eure Bilder vorstellen, bevor sie in die Artikel kommen. Diese Seite ist zur Zeit leider recht spärlich besetzt. Mach mit, und hilf dem Wiki doch dabei, die Charaktere mit einem Bild zu versehen, indem du beim Character Art mitmachst! Wir würden uns über deine Mithilfe freuen! Minka Datei:Daisy.E.byDaisy.pngDatei:Daisy.EJ.byDaisy.pngDatei:Daisy.H.byDaisy.png Die habe ich unter meinen Dateien von 2016 gefunden und mal Leo gezeigt. Leo wollte unbedingt, dass ich Minka draufstelle. Nunja, hier ist sie :D Ich wusste jetzt nicht so genau, ob das Hauskätzchen ein Halsband braucht oder nicht. Da es für aber erstmal mit Halsband einfacher ist, als ohne, hier mit Halsband. Ich ändere das aber auch gerne um :D - 00:37, 25. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Ja, vielleicht wollte ich unbedingt, dass du sie draufstellst, weil die Bilder einfach der Wahnsinn sind? *w* (*kleinlaut* für die Sache mit dem Halsband übernehme ich keine Haftung, hab die Story nicht mehr im Kopf ^^) 00:51, 25. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Woha die is wirklich schön :0. Wird nirgendwo gesagt das sie kein Halsband hat also denke das ist so in Ordnung. 10:05, 25. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Hmm mir ist sie hier ehrlich gesagt zu sandfarben und das Shading finde ich auch noch ein bisschen zu stark ^^; (ach ja und das Halsband bei der Hauskätzchenversion kann weg :D) 12:28, 30. Mär. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - 15:08, 30. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Wie gehabt, der Wahnsinn *~* 17:49, 30. Mär. 2018 (UTC) 11:48, 1. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' (Beim Hauskätzchen war Shading außerhalb der Outlines c: xD) - 20:40, 2. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ohne Spaß, ich seh, dass sich das Shading minimal am Hals geändert hat, aber selbst wenn ich die beiden Versionen in verschiedene Tabs packe und ganz schnell die Tabs wechsle, ich seh da einfach nichts außerhalb O.o wie machst du das? D: 18:07, 4. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Bildschirmkontrast auf 500 oder so XD 07:58, 5. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 13:00, 14. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Kann es sein oder ist der Ton bei der Einzelläuferin etwas dunkler als bei den anderen? Wenn ja bitte alle im gleichen Farbton anpassen. Wenn nicht ist das okay. - 15:55, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :Ich habe jetzt mal alles überprüft, was mit der Farbe zu tun hat und es ist alles gleich, also die Einzelläuferin hat die gleichen Farben, wie die anderen beiden Versionen. - 17:45, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich sehe das Problem auch... allerdings denke ich, dass es einfach nur daran liegt, dass bei der Lonerversion mehr Platz für Highlights ist. Könntest du die vielleicht etwas schwächer machen, vielleicht sieht die Version dann ihren anderen beiden ähnlicher ^^ 19:15, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' (Tau, was hast du da für ne merkwürdige Vorlage gemacht? :D Highlights abschwächen hat das ganze nur schlimmer gemacht, deswegen habe ich auf Leos Rat hin was anderes versucht) - 20:09, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Diese Katze kennt keine Logik xD 20:15, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Was auch immer Leo geraten hat es hat funktioniert :'D Wenigstens haste jetz Zeit die Queen gleich noch nachzuschieben ;) *poke poke* 06:42, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:31, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Icewing :3 - 13:24, 1. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:48, 1. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 18:08, 4. Apr. 2018 (UTC) bruh those eyes 19:39, 13. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' sliding in to add the queen, hope that's okay The more the better! Could you smooth the shading on the sides of the queens neck a little, it looks kind of hard. 06:15, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 08:22, 19. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Your shading of the apprentice's chin isn't quite right. - 15:55, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) I still like it xD 13:05, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' tried to fix it anyhow; maybe this is better? Can you add a bit of shading under the queen's chin and under her left shoulder? Other than that I'm totally digging the shading though :D 19:37, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Beside Tau's critique, the base of the tail of the kit is missing shading like Smokehaze and Berryheart and the eye shading of the queen could be smoother c: 20:18, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' ah, on all of these kit images my highlights/secondary base was covering the shading at the bases... should be fixed now I noticed that the strays eyes look a mit brighter then the eyes of the others. Maybe a bit more shading could fix it. 06:44, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Have to agree with Mew, the rogues eyes are brighter, especially if you compare it to the queen. Rest is beautiful 12:32, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Now its perfect :3 14:24, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Perfect! 14:35, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Smokehaze did a bit of her english art as well :P ~ also can an admin delete File was deleted I accidentally uploaded one under the wrong file name I like her eye color but the eye shading is too hard. It could be smoother. - 13:24, 1. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Better :3 - 20:42, 2. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 18:09, 4. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 07:57, 5. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 13:00, 14. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' adding warrior, since she got the rank in RoF; not sure how it works here but the files might need to be renamed for that as well since I have them under her apprentice name still You don't have to rename them, we don't really have a naming system there. 08:21, 19. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 15:55, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 13:04, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Can you add some shading to the base of the tail of the kit version please? :) 19:39, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 06:44, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:32, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Berryheart the boredom is real The shading on the white parts could be a little bit weaker. - 13:22, 1. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' - 20:42, 2. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 18:09, 4. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Next round the last two versions :'D ? 07:57, 5. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 13:00, 14. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sweet - 15:55, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Same issue as with Smokehaze ^^; 19:41, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Could you smooth the queens shading on the neck a bit and that hard spot under her left Foreleg? Also she has a strange smudgy spot between her legs. 06:46, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 14:25, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 14:36, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Brackenpelt ~ Mini-Rework + fehlende Versionen Datei:Brackenpelt.kit.byStar.png Datei:Brackenpelt.byStar.png Datei:Brackenpelt.R.byStar.png Junges, Streunerin und zerfetztes Ohr. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sie als Junges noch kein zerfetztes Ohr hatte? 19:38, 13. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das Shading an den schwarzen Stellen könnte etwas stärker sein bzw. mehr Kontur besitzen. Das Shading vom rechten Ohr (unsere Sicht) der Jungenversion ist ein bisschen hartkantig. Das Ohrenshading von Krieger und Streuner könnte etwas mehr Tiefe besitzen. Beim linken Vorderbein (unsere Sicht) der Jungenversion auf der rechten Seite (unsere Sicht), sprich die Seite zur Brust hin, ist mir das Shading etwas zu stark. Ich denke auch nicht, dass das Shading so weit zur Pfote hinunter gehört. Könntest du das Shading da entweder entfernen oder ganz, ganz schwach machen? Ich mag aber die Augen echt gerne *.* - 12:18, 15. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert '''Hoffe ich habs gut hingekriegt :'D Beim Streuner war noch Farbe außerhalb der Lines :O 14:04, 15. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Jetzt hört das Shading an dieser Vorderbeinstelle vom Jungen etwas zu abrupt auf. Könntest du den Übergang etwas weicher machen? Ansonsten sieht's echt gut aus :D - 15:53, 15. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert 04:40, 16. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :D - 06:11, 16. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 06:52, 16. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sorry :c ist echt gut geworden *-* aber am Schweif des Jungen und der Streunerin ist mir das Shading noch etwas zu hartkantig :/ 14:02, 16. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert ' 14:23, 16. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Viel besser :) 14:26, 16. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 07:25, 17. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 08:47, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 15:55, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das Auge bei der Jungenversion wird noch nicht vom schwarzen Fleck berührt^^ 19:56, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert ' 20:09, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich komm mir immer so blind vor, wenn ich solche Kritikpunkte lese :D 20:19, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich mir auch :c 06:47, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Weidenkralle Königin (Datei:Weidenkralle.png) Datei:Weidenkralle K.png Das Shading fiel mir sehr schwer, ich hoffe das bekommen wir noch hin XD Habe mal das Kriegerbild noch daneben gesetzt, '''nich zum Bewerten, aber damit man besser vergleichen kann ob die stärke vom Shading und so stimmt D: 06:59, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Der Schatten beim Hals ist glaube ich noch etwas zu stark, aber sonst schön :3 12:40, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 18:06, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :3 09:49, 19. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das Augenshading der Königin könnte ein bisschen weicher sein und nach dem Update fehlt hier natürlich Shading am Kinn, optional am Hals ^^ 20:22, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 06:47, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:33, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Hawk Swoop ~ Redone + fehlende Versionen Datei:HawkSwoop.BK.byStar.png Datei:HawkSwoop.BK.alt.byStar.png Datei:Hawkswoop.Streuner.byStar.png Datei:Hawkswoop.Streuner.alt.byStar.png Datei:HawkSwoopES.byStar.png Datei:HawkSwoopES.alt.byStar.png Datei:Hawkswoop.queen.byStar.png Datei:Hawkswoop.queen.alt.byStar.png YAY neue Vorlage :'D Die helle Version ist die Beltz-Version. 12:14, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Bei der Königin finde ich den Schatten zwischen den Beinen höhöhö noch ein wenig zu hart. Außerdem glaube ich das bei den Fusseln am Bauch nur "obendrüber" Das Shading sein soll und nicht auch "untendrunter". 08:49, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' ich hoffe das "Shading" zwischen ihren Beinen ist besser :')))))) 11:07, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ja jetz is es fein :D 13:36, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Shading bei der Königin geändert' 20:13, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Meine ersten beiden Kritikpunkte können vernachlässigt werden, wenn die anderen anderer Meinung sind, aber ich finde das die eingefärbte Schwanzspitze etwas zu großflächig ist, das fällt besonders bei den Bergkatzen und den Early Settlern auf :/ ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, was die Farbgebung der Beltz-Version angeht... Ich bin kein Farbprofi und will daher auch gar nicht die Farbe an sich kritisieren (obwohl ich mir unter hell orangerot etwas in Richtung #fb723f vorstelle, das aber nur als Hinweis), mein Problem ist eher der Kontrast zur Tigerung. Vielleicht kommt die Grundfarbe deswegen so komisch raus, aber ich finde einfach, die Tigerung könnte um einiges heller sein. Jetzt kommen wir zu den eigentlichen Gründen für mein Dagegen (bis dahin wäre meine Bewertung nämlich ne Enthaltung gewesen ^^): An vielen Stellen finde ich das Shading nämlich noch ein bisschen zu hart. Ich liste das mal auf (gilt für original und Beltz-Version in selbem Maße); Bergkatze: das mittlere Drittel der Brust, die obere Hälfte des gehobenen Vorderbeins, das andere Vorderbein vom 4. Streifen von unten bis rauf zu Schulter, der Bauch, der Oberschenkel des rechten Hinterbeins und der Teil des Schwanzes, der nur gestreift ist (also ohne die Schwanzspitze). Streuner: Schwanz wie bei der Bergkatze. Early Settler: Schwanz (dieses Mal komplett), Oberschenkel des linken Hinterbeins, Bauch, linkes Vorderbein (Katzensicht) von der Schulter bis zum "Ellenbogen" (hier ist übrigens auch die eine Zehe nicht geshadet, oder sieht das nur so aus?). Königin passt so, denke ich :) achja... Liegt das an meinem blöden Laptop >_> oder sind die Augen der Bergkatzen minimal nach oben hin dunkler als der Rest? o.o 20:39, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Den Farbcode den du mir gegeben hast hab ich nicht direkt genommen (fand den etwas zu grell) aber ich hab mich daran orientiert! Shading bei allen Versionen geändert, die Schweifspitze bei Settler und Bergkatze verringert, Augen beim Settler erhellt; Ich hoffe ich hab nichts vergessen! 23:27, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) O-O 06:50, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Could you add some shading to the necks of the queen versions? *'geändert' :3 14:23, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) O_O 14:36, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Dawnpelt ~ fehlende Versionen Datei:Dawnkit.alt.byStar.png Datei:Dawnpelt.queen.byStar.png Datei:Dawnpelt.ro.byStar.png Die alternative graue Jungenversion und die fehlenden Versionen :3 12:39, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Gleiche Kritik wie bei Hawk, aber hier hast du bei der Queen bei dem zwischen den Beinen Shading diese Kurve nach oben noch etwas seltsamer gemacht, die gefällt mir bei Hawk besser da is sie nicht so... komisch XD 08:50, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Es hatte was von nem Boomerang :'D Hab übrigens das Schweifshading beim Streuner ein wenig geändert 11:17, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Schick :3 13:37, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Shading bei der Königin geändert' 20:12, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :3 20:40, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Du machst so nen Mini-Kinfleck und ich so voll das fette Ding :'D 06:50, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Bleichvogel ~ neue Version + Königin Datei:Palebird.byHase.pngDatei:Palebird.Queen.png Neue Vorlagen, yas! Dann mal los! Ich habe mich mal an Rosenherz' Shadingart versucht ^^ 21:17, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Die Augen könnten etwas mehr Kontrast haben, sonst find ich sie toll :3 08:51, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich finde, dass ihr Weiß an vielen Stellen, gerade an den Beinen der Kriegerversion ein bisschen zu gräulich aussieht. Zudem finde ich das Bauchshading der Königin ein klitze kleines bisschen zu hartkanting. Und das Shading an der linken Seite (unsere Sicht) des Halses sieht ein bisschen so aus, als hätte sie da einen grauen Fleck. - 18:07, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert -' alrightey! 20:09, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Eigentlich echt gut die Bilder *-* aber gibt es einen Grund, warum die Kriegerversion, die Punkte für die Schnurrhaare um die Schnauze hat und die Königin nicht? xD 20:43, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - die Königin hatte diese Punkte sogar :D man hat sie nur nicht gesehen, weil sie direkt neben den Schnurrhaaren waren, da ich keine Ahnung hatte, wo ich die hinpacken soll 08:53, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:33, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 14:37, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sandsturm - Königin, Gelbbraune Königin, Manga Königin (Datei:Sandsturm Original.png) Datei:Sandsturm K Original.png (Datei:Sandsturm Gelbbraun.png) Datei:Sandsturm K Gelbbraun.png (Datei:Sandpfote RPManga.png) Datei:Sandsturm RP Manga.png Kriegerbild bzw Schüler Mangabild bitte nich zum Bewerten, die sind wieder zum vergleichen des Shadings und co daneben gesetzt damit man nich erst rumklicken muss. Mir is das einfach wichtig das die gleich aussehen >-< 09:44, 19. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das Augenshading könnte ein kleines bisschen weicher sein. Zudem finde ich das Shading am Bauch und am oberen Hinterbein ein bisschen zu hart. - 18:01, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 13:52, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Die Sache mit dem Shading am Kinn ^^ 20:44, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 06:51, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:34, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Plumwillow Well, beautiful :D 08:51, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) The little fur tufts on her belly are missing shading. And I think you could add a little bit more shading on the end of her tail that is more to the back I don't know the English word for it. D: In German I mean "Schwanzansatz bzw. das was man da von sehen kann". But you looks really pretty! :3 - 17:58, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Same critique as Tau's with Icewing ^^ 20:45, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' added a warrior version because I finished my homework early 8D There is the same hard shading spot under her left arm as with Berryheart. 06:52, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) On my laptop it looks like the green of the queen's eyes is way deeper; I'm not sure if thats my laptops fault or if the colour is different. If its the same colour, you can ignore my comment :p 12:36, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 14:26, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 14:38, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:06, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Petalfur Datei:Petalfur.queen.byStar.png Die fehlende Königinnenversion :3 13:02, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Wenn ich die Kriegerversion richtig interprätiere, müsste bei dem Vorderarm der oben liegt doch die Schulter weiß sein oder? 13:39, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 20:10, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Also ich hab's nicht so mit Anatomie und dem perspektivischen Unterschied zwischen Krieger- und Königinnen-Vorlage xD aber meiner Interpretation nach müsste das Weiße am Vorderbein eher weiter runter, weil es ja nicht an der Schulter sitzt o.o außerdem müsste vielleicht auch das Weiß am Bauch noch etwas höher (zumindest in Richtung Brust, am Oberschenkel passt es, denke ich), wenn ich mich nicht irre, weil es bei der Kriegerversion auch recht weit hoch geht... Jedenfalls gilt mein Dagegen eigentlich dem teilweise harten Shading. An der Vorderpfote, die auf dem Bauch liegt, der linken (Katzensicht) Halshälfte, dem oberen Oberschenkel ^^, und dem Schwanz (bis auf das Richtung Ansatz, das passt :D) könnte das nämlich ein bisschen weicher sein ^^ 20:54, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Danke für die Tipps beim Fell, da bin ich mir auch nie sicher :'D 22:52, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das weiße am Arm sieht irgendwie immer noch falsch aus, da ich aber nicht sagen kann was genau mich da stört bekommst du ein Dafür^^ 06:55, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:06, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Needletail - Augenfarbe Datei:Needlepaw.byStar.png Geändert, damit sie zu den neueren Versionen passt 20:05, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 20:55, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 06:55, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:05, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Brindlekit ~ Krieger Datei:Brindlekit.Warrior.byCurly.png Hab leider erst erfahren, dass Tupfenpfote 'ne Kriegerversion braucht, als die Jungen- und Schülerversion davor waren, angenommen zu werden. Ich wollte diese Version dann nicht noch dazu packen. Also here we go! 20:11, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Der Fleck am Rücken muss noch etwas weiter nach unten Richtung Fleck am Vorderbein reichen, wenn ich mich nicht irre :/ 20:57, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Snowfur ~ Königin Datei:Snowfur.Q.byLeo.PNG Jooo... Hier das Bild, das schuld daran ist, dass alle vorherigen Queens geändert werden müssen xD 20:12, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sieht super aus (finde es cool, dass du auch diese Shadingmethode verwendest :D) 20:18, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Könnten die grauen Ohrspitzen noch etwas dunkler sein vielleicht? Auf den ersten kleinen Blick dachte ich sie ähneln dem dunkelsten Shading noch sehr. Aber ich kann auch damit leben wenn sie dir so lieber sind^^ 06:56, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' - bei dem Grauton war ich mir selbst nicht ganz sicher, weil "grau" ja doch großen Spielraum lässt, ich sie aber nicht zu dunkel machen wollte xD jetzt ist es ein bisschen dunkler und da mir aufgefallen ist, dass ich das optionale Shading am Hinterkopf, was ich mal ausprobieren wollte, vergessen hab, war die Änderung jetzt auch kein Problem xD achja, @Curly, hat mich nur sehr viel Nachforschung gekostet und ohne Daisys Hilfe hätte ich es auch nicht geschafft :D danke dafür an dieser Stelle nochmal <3 08:22, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Schön :D 12:37, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Jetzt find cih sie gut, kann ihre anderen Versionen kaum erwarten das Shading is zauberhaft! 14:39, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:05, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Pouncekit (TS) Junges Datei:Pouncekit.CJ.k.pngDatei:Pouncekit.KCJ.1.pngClan und KeinClan Version von Pouncekit :3 Hoffentlich sind die dunkele Bernsteinaugen gut genug :o Tigerflügel (Diskussion) 20:30, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) (Ich hab mir mal die Freiheit genommen und die leere Überschrift entfernt ^^) Die Augen gefallen mir *-* allgemein sind die echt gut geworden für die ersten Bilder (von Dovewing mal abgesehen, aber sowas passiert halt mal ^^) :) aber das Shading könnte an ein paar Stellen noch etwas weicher sein, ich liste das mal auf ^^ Clan-Junges: Schwanz bis auf den Ansatz, Brust, außerdem fehlt an dieser Version das Shading an der Schulter ^^. KleinClan-Junges: Schwanz bis auf den Ansatz, Oberschenkel des linken Hinterbeins (Katzensicht), Brust und Hals/Gesicht. Beim KeinClan-Jungen finde ich außerdem, dass das Shading im linken Ohr (immer noch Katzensicht ^^) ein bisschen stärker sein könnte, aber sonst wirklich ein guter Anfang! 21:06, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert : ich hoffe, es sieht jetzt besser aus :o Tigerflügel (Diskussion) 21:47, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC)' 12:41, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:04, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Bubbling Stream ~ Rework Datei:BubblingStream.byStar.png Datei:BubblingStream.ES.byStar.png Datei:BubblingStream.kit.byStar.png Yay Pfirsichaugen :'D An Mew: Ich habs überschrieben, hoffe du bist stolz auf mich! 00:30, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:04, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Softpaw (S6) ~ Tweaked tweaked these to match her new description;; also stole the english colors because I did hers over there as well ~ 07:00, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) beautiful eyes 12:38, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Looks awesome. 16:03, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Jaggedtooth warrior manga alt 12:38, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:02, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Lightkit Datei:Datei.Rain-Lightkit-by_Rain.pngHallo. Hat ziemlich lange gedauert, bis ich das Bild hier hochbekommen hatte.XD Habe unzählige Bilder gemacht, mich aber nie getraut, sie hochzustellen. Tja, die Kleine hier hat mir so gut gefallen, da dachte ich mir, ich riskier es mal. Hoffe sie gefällt euch.~~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 08:48, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* An sich finde ich, dass das richtig cool aussieht! Allerdings steht in ihrer Beschreibung, dass sie genau wie Tigerherz aussieht, also solltest du dich vielleicht an seinem Character Art von den Farben und den Augen her orientieren, allerdings bin ich mir dabei nicht so sicher. Wenn das jemand klären kann? 08:56, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Die Tigerung ist wirklich wunderschön. Der helle Bauch/die helle Brust muss allerdings weg, da sie so nicht beschrieben wurde; An den Farben solltest du dich tatsächlich ein bisschen mehr an Tigerherz orientieren. Und du kannst ruhig deine CAs hochstellen, es ist schön wenn hier mehr Leute mitmachen, und für deinen ersten Versuch ist das wirklich sehr gut, vorallem die Tigerung (wie schon erwähnt) 12:41, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Flügelschatten über Wasser Datei:Wingshadow.byStar.png Datei:Wingshadow.queen.bystar.png Rework + Königin, da dies jz mein 7. Bild auf dem CA ist hab ich ne Sperre :'D just kidding 11:13, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Hübsch *-* Keine wirklichen Mängel, nur eine Frage. Sind die Schlammflecken bei Stammeskatzen Pflicht? Wenn nein kriegt das CA ein Dafür. 13:57, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Ja sind sie, danke fürs erinnern :'D und da war noch Shading am Vogel 14:20, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ^^ 16:02, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Adlerjunges (WC) Redone Datei:Adlerjunges CA.png Mal ein paar redones von den "langweiligen" einfarbigen und "hässlig" gefleckten Katzen machen :3 15:35, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Adlerjunges ist ein Kater. Sonst aber gut. 15:58, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Wunschjunges Datei:Wunschjunges.png 15:35, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) An sich finde ich es gut, aber ich fände es besser, wenn der Farbton des Fells weniger rosa wäre. Muss aber nicht sein, ich warte ab, was die anderen dazu sagen. 15:59, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Hoffjunges Datei:Hoffjunges.png 15:35, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:00, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Minzejunges Datei:Minzejunges.png 15:35, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Gleiches Problem wie bei Adlerjunges, Minzejunges ist männlich. 16:01, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Patchkit (MV) Datei:Patchkit.png Etwas wild geworden der kleine XD. 15:35, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sweet. 16:01, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC)